Highschool á la Demigods
by xCataclysm
Summary: Kronos is defeated. Gaea is defeated. But what now? The gods decided to put their children into school. Into the High school of Heroes – a huge school for Demigods. But there is one problem: Greeks and Romans should attend the same school. That shouldn't be a big problem, after their collarbration. But for Nico and Reyna, it is. Rated T: Sexual/Cursing Pairs: Nico/Renya & SURPRISES


Hey guys! I'm glad you took a look at my first story on !

**About me**: My Name is Fabi, I am born on 29th Oct. 1996. I am from Austria, which is in Europe, below Germany. My two favourite books in the last time are PJO & Temeraire Series. If you want to contact me, ask for my skype with a PM.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PJO, otherwise I wouldn't write this story, right? Btw, I'm not Rick Riordian too (surpriiiiiiiise).

**A/N**: If you have any suggestions for this story, please let me know and don't hesitate to contact me (PM, you can get my skype there). Anyway, thanks for giving me a chance. I think I'd jump if you'd review too J! Have fun reading!

**High - School á la Demigods**

**Chapter I**

**POV: Nico**

„As you all now, the war is over for 1 month now. We finally defeated Gaea, who is suffering in Tartarus right now. Yesterday, at the Gods council, the twelve Olympians have discussed your all future. "A murmur went through the ranks of demigods, who listened carefully to their Instructor. After making an art break, Chiron continued:" Every Demigod, who is older than 15 Years until 8th of September and is not a hunter of Artemis, may attend the "High school of Heroes" until he is 19 years old. The Athena cabin cheered, while most of the other heroes where not sure how to feel. 'I beg you, please don't do this to me' Nico thought. Maybe there was a way to skip this figment of the gods. Who knew what they will plan next? So Nico could go straight to be Aphrodite's knew super model. "But that's not all. Because of the great collaboration between Greeks and Romans during the last war, the council decided to mix the demigods of the two camps. So every future student of the High school of Heroes will live in Los Angeles in a boarding home. Please be ready at 9 a.m. tomorrow, you will fly to airport Los Angeles tomorrow. That's all for now, thank you for your attention and have a nice school year!"

"For fucking sake, they are joking, aren't they?" cried Nico in frustration. School didn't look that bad anymore, compared to live with the Romans. Especially Reyna, Nico thought. He couldn't stand her, she's just being a monster when she's with him. Every. Fucking. Time. "I am sorry, but I think they are serious Deathbreath". Just after facepalming himself, Nico answered:" Wow. Do I seriously have to hold up a sarcasm sign Mr. Kelphead? By the way, since when do you call me this name?" "Annabeth", Percy said with a shrug. "Oh look who is coming Perce." "THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME", Annabeth screamed while jumping at Percy who was overwhelmed with the whole situation. "I missed school soooooo much. But most of all I'm glad to see our Roman friends!" After Perce silence Annabeth with a kiss, Nico had enough of all this love. With the words "Get a room" Nico disappeared into his cabin. While he was walking the way to the Hades cabin, the Stolls crossed his way. He just understood a few words of their conversation, but it was enough to fear the school year even more. He heard things like "even more opportunities to do pranks" and "boarding home? Nr. 1 building for best pranks".

Before joining the rest of the demigods for the camp fire, Nico packed all his stuff he would need for the school. He packed his mobile phone (The Hephaestus cabin made a new investment, a mobile phone Demigods could use too, which used a frequency what doesn't bait monsters. You just have to know the Name of the Demigod you want to contact and you can start), his headphones, some clothes, his sword, which was a bracelet and his two daggers, which where magical converted to two rings and his armour, consisting of stygian leather. His armour was a black robe consisting of several pieces with a hood for fast movement, the stygian leather was as hard as steel but as light as normal leather. All in all, he looked like an Assassin. After the second titan war, Nico has been trained by his father. Now, he is a swift, silent shadow. The Ghost Assassin, that was Nico's favourite name for himself, now has to attend a freaking high school. Was that fair?

Dong. Dong. DONG. Nico literally fell out of his bed. What the hell was going on? "If you don't get up now, I will come in! 3, 2, 1 –" "Whoa, chill Perce! What do you want?". "Let me say it like this: You have ten minutes till the Vans drive off to the airport. I have to go now, see you in L.A. Otherwise Annie is killi- "Perseus Jackson, if you don't come now, I will-" I am coming Daaaaaaarling". Wait – What? Nico took a glance at his phone and read the time. It said 8:51 a.m. Gods, no! Why does this always happen to him? He threw his backpack with all this things he packed yesterday over his back and rushed to the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth and checked his hair, which was a single mess. Then, he jumped out of the window to safe some time which he was clearly lacking of. While he ran to the Halfblood Hill, he cursed why the Hades cabin has to be the most distanced from the Halfblood Hill – and why he has to live in that exactly cabin. As he arrived at a big white van, which side said _Delphi – Strawberries_, he checked the time. His phone said 9:02 a.m. Besides the nearest van, there stood Chiron, who had a list in his hands. He lifted his head from the paper and looked at Nico. "Mr DiAngelo, what a honour you are joining us too. We can start now", Chiron told the drivers. Nico just ignored the sarcasm and hopped straight into the van with a bad feeling in his gut. Just as he sat down, he discovered why he had a bad feeling – this van was full of Aphrodite girls, all of them were talking about Tristan McLean and other gossip stuff, which Nico clearly didn't want to hear right now. He barely could breath, deodorant was filling his lungs. Dying the pink nightmare, the convoy of _Delphi – Strawberries_ vans started their way to the airport.

The flight wasn't a big problem for Nico. But for Perce, it was. His fear of flying bothered him – even after the flight he looked all pale and white. And all the time, Annabeth didn't leave his side. 'What a lucky guy' Nico thought. He really granted them their luck, after all horror they had to sustain.

As the demigods arrived at the school grounds, they finally could get a glance at their new school. And it the school grounds were freaking huge. The school itself was a three story building, placed on the edge of L.A. At the left side of the building, there was built the boarding home, on the right side…there was a freaking spa! Nico couldn't believe his eyes. On the top of the building was a sign which read: Olympus of Wellness. There wasn't even one demigod, who didn't cheer at the gods right now. Before the school building there was a huge Park, with a little lake on the right side. On the left side in the park, there were training grounds. In the middle of everything, there was a half amphitheatre. The heroes were directed to their dorm room by some nymphs. They walked through the park and passed the training grounds. Now, they saw the archery range, a little battle ground, there was even a gym! The Nymph explained general things, but Nico didn't listen carefully. He just understood, that in the school there is a supermarket and a little mall too. And if they want, they could stay all year too. All in all, this was a little paradise for demigods. But he shouldn't be happy for a long time at all. Just as Nico was about to open the door of his room, the neighbour who was at the opposite of his room opened the door. As he recognised who it was, he couldn't believe his bad luck anymore.

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! What do you think, who is Nico's neighbour? What do you thin, which is Nico's absolute hate school subject? I'd be very satisfied if you'd review too J! Remember: The more you review, the faster you'll get the next chapter. Let me tell you again, if you have any suggestions for this story, please let me know and don't hesitate to contact me (PM, you can get my skype there).

Kind Regards,

Fabi


End file.
